


【团兵/艾利】炮友

by baiziren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, all利, 利威尔 - Freeform, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiziren/pseuds/baiziren
Summary: 单纯为满足性癖写的车
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, 团兵
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. 团兵

**Author's Note:**

> all利，洁癖党别点  
> 雷文  
> 团兵，艾利  
> 虐受  
> 原著背景的练车作品

团兵，团和兵双方箭头不对等，雷别点

“利威尔。”他前面的埃尔文突然说，“艾伦好像喜欢你。”

阳光正灿烂，男人的五官在光线里显得更加英挺迷人，而他的语调却一如既往的冷静而克制。

利威尔皱起细长的眉毛，望着男人的一半侧脸，“......你在说什么啊。”

他看着远去的少年的背影，“毛都还没长齐的小鬼，自己都不懂什么叫喜欢吧。”

“艾伦所掌握的力量，以及身后的秘密，对人类的胜负至关重要。”埃尔文微微转过身，低头看着利威尔。

他们很少这样对视。

利威尔总是站在埃尔文稍微靠后一点的位置——那也意味着他对这个男人的顺从和信赖。

而今那双蓝色的眼睛直直的凝视着他，像大地上的天空。

也像传说里无边的大海。

利威尔感觉到一丝惊慌，他直觉到埃尔文想要说出并不寻常的话。

“试着和他交往吧，利威尔。”男人说。

一瞬间利威尔的眉眼忍不住露出凶狠的戾气：“——你把我当什么了？婊子吗？”

明明，埃尔文是知道的。

知道他一直喜欢他。

知道他的爱情保守，忠诚，不会允许放下第二个人。

而埃尔文的依然垂着眼睛看他，调查兵团团长的声音却带着隐忍的悲伤，让语气听上去更加的温柔——他最喜欢的那点温柔：“我们缺少牵制他的手段。我希望你能做到控制他。”

“可以吗利威尔？”

又有什么可以不可以的，利威尔甚至对自己产生了无奈。

反正他最后总会听埃尔文的。

哪怕是让他爬上别的男人的床。

“...所以你想让我怎么做。我可不懂怎么和男人交往。”

利威尔抿了抿嘴唇，有点自暴自弃的加了句：“如果会的话我也不会只能成为你的床伴了。”

“那就先和他发生关系。我们现在这样的环境，也没条件按部就班的交往。”

利威尔的眼神黯淡了一些，却没有说话。

“对不起，利威尔。”埃尔文的声音听起来真心实意。

然而也只有一句道歉而已。

让暗恋自己的属下，去勾引别的男人，在这个男人的心里也只是为了人类胜利所必须进行的一步吧。

既然理由正当，所以当然没什么好特别愧疚的。

立体机动装置铁锚射出，利威尔手上的双刃在阳光下，划出冷冽如闪电的光。

那刀光是那样的快，像箭矢般向远方射去，留下清冷冷的虚影，分不清哪里是人，哪里是刀。

利威尔不禁自问，在埃尔文的心里，利威尔只是一把趁手的刀刃而已吗。

调查兵团的晚上。

利威尔靠着墙壁，站在一片阴影里。

很快他就要按照上司的命令，勾引他的下属。

利威尔不仅有些怀疑，艾伦真的喜欢他吗？

如果一切都是埃尔文搞错了，...岂不是太丢脸了？

虽然在调查兵团很多人都对他表示过爱意，但那或许只是因为敬佩，在人类面临大灾难的时刻，利威尔强大的反抗力量，本身也象征着一种振奋人心的希望。

但会有人真诚的喜欢他本身吗......一个矮个子男人，性格粗鲁神情阴郁。

会这样想也是因为埃尔文吧。

当他无意间听奈尔说，埃尔文从少年时代开始就对情人的审美非常专一——前凸后翘，容貌美艳，气质优雅的女人。

窘迫在那一瞬间灼烧着他。

那时他和埃尔文已经上了很多次的床。

夜里，他使尽全身解数，在男人的身下发着浪。

男人侵犯着他，像要从里面将他弄碎，再依着心意将他一寸寸重新塑造。

利威尔觉得自己像一朵云，潮湿，轻盈，又像花，在烈日里滚烫的开着，是娇的，艳的。

他痴心妄想，用性爱换来男人的心。

在男人又一次控制不住的射在他的体内以后，他将手指伸入了后穴，堵住从洞口溢出的滑腻的精液，他的声音带着哭腔，但他管不上那么多，“埃尔文......”

“利威尔，你好棒。”男人叹息着称赞。

因为刚射完，男人躺在他的旁边有点走神。

利威尔着急的凑过去，他问：“......我们这算什么啊？”

他问的模糊，但埃尔文听懂了。

男人很轻微的皱着眉，像是一点不耐，又像是无奈。

“床伴。”埃尔文很坦然的回答他。

利威尔垂下眼睛，停了停，他听见了自己沉闷的声音：

“......好。”

他的腿还缠在埃尔文腰上，埃尔文的精液还被他用手指堵在屁股里，他仍然还是云，不过成了野风中狼狈溃散的云，方才的那种轻盈和荡漾仿佛只是一个梦。

下一刻，男人的手掌将他的头按入怀中，“利威尔，你今天在床上这么卖力，就是因为想问这个？”

“没有。”

男人低声笑了笑，他的另只手紧紧的捉住利威尔堵住屁眼的手，模仿着他操利威尔的频率，带着那只手操利威尔，或许床伴的定义让这个浪叫整晚的男人捡起了刚被人踩了两脚的羞耻心，利威尔顺从的配合着自己玩弄自己，却紧紧闭着嘴，埃尔文动作越来越凶，利威尔被玩的浑身发抖，双眼含泪，仍然一声不吭。

“不想叫？”最终埃尔文放弃了，捏着利威尔的下巴问。

利威尔被那双蓝眼睛看的没办法，只能说：“......我叫不出口。”

他是真叫不出口。

他已经不再是那朵轻盈的云了。

埃尔文的声音温柔下来，他用指腹轻轻刮着利威尔的脸颊，像在抚慰自己最宠爱的那只猫咪，“原谅我利威尔，在我战争结束之前，我不会考虑情感的问题。”

“理解。”利威尔说道，声音有些嘶哑，“战争结束后你就会结婚对吧，这些我都能理解。”

埃尔文以为他在生气，然后就听见利威尔继续说：“我会......继续当你的床伴的...随叫随到，敬业服务，直到你不需要我的那天为止。”

说到了最后，他口气嘲弄。他嘲讽那个痴心妄想的自己。

没人能改变埃尔文的想法。但凡埃尔文愿意给他些什么，他都会挺珍惜的。

哪怕样子不好看，挺下贱，挺卑微。

“利威尔......你不用这样。”埃尔文感觉到冷硬如铁许久的心脏里涌出痛苦的情绪，他双手捧着利威尔的脸，“我不是个好人，但是你信我，你是我最重要的人......”

那是埃尔文第一次吻他。

利威尔诚然无数次的刻意回味起那个强势而深情的吻，但他仍然不时怀疑，那个吻不过又是埃尔文的妙计，让他痴心妄想，让他神魂颠倒，让他死心塌地，心甘情愿的站在了这里。


	2. 艾利

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仍然双方箭头不对等，雷别看

“兵长？”少年的声音把利威尔从虚无的怀疑中惊醒。

艾伦耶格尔站在他面前，棕色的发丝湿漉漉的，一脸惊讶。

利威尔打量了少年两眼，问：“洗干净了吗？”

“？”

“报告！洗干净了！”少年气息饱满的回答他。

“......跟我来。”利威尔垂下眼睛，走出墙壁的阴影。

艾伦跟在他身后，直到他进入了房间，少年才停在门口，看着犹犹豫豫的，说：“兵长，我头发还是湿的，可能会弄脏您的地板。”

利威尔愣了愣，心却柔软了起来，但是声音听起却仍然冷冷淡淡的。

“服从命令。坐到床上去。”

“是！”

艾伦刚坐下，嘴唇就被人吻住了，身体也被压倒在床上。

或许因为经常回忆埃尔文的那个深吻，利威尔的吻有模有样，艾伦在利威尔身上的红茶香里七荤八素。他伸出了手，却摸到了一截细极了的腰肢，布料下的皮肤那样烫。艾伦不由自主的沿着流畅的腰线向下，紧实的臀部，隐秘的大腿内侧。

利威尔双膝分开，一只腿顶在艾伦两腿之间，任由那只嚣张的手放肆的摸着自己。

然后他结束了这个吻，用膝盖顶了顶艾伦下面，哑声问：“士兵艾伦，你来解释下，为什么你下面这个样子...”

说前面半句的时候利威尔尚且维护着士兵长的体面，然而少年小腹上高高鼓起的坚硬的一团，却让他仿佛也有点懵，他也没想到，手下向来听话乖巧的士兵，竟然这么快就被挑起了欲望。

然而利威尔都没想到，艾伦更不知道，只是红着一张英俊年轻的脸，碧绿的眼睛湿湿的，紧张的看着他。

利威尔在心里叹了口气。

“那你做个选择吧......你是想被我上，还是想上我？”

“我可以上你吗，兵长？”原本一脸羞涩的男孩睁大眼睛，他声音颤抖，一本正经的问利威尔。

利威尔咬了咬嘴唇，他不想回答这个问题，但艾伦充满渴望的视线紧追不舍。

“可以。”

利威尔最后的防守就此宣告就地解散，此后无论敌军如何攻城略地，他那好面子的性格也不允许他说出反悔的话。

他解开腰带，将裤子，内裤，袜子，一件件脱下来，直到下面光裸裸的露出来，他叉着两条腿，跪在艾伦身上。

他脸上没什么表情，但他知道自己其实脸红的很厉害。

“兵长，我不会......所以到底该怎么做？”男孩看了看利威尔的下体，又移开了视线，

“闭嘴。”利威尔简短的回答。

利威尔俯身松开艾伦的裤带，把翘起的粗长性器放了出来，他埋下脸，犹豫了片刻，然后将脸抬起来。

无论怎么样，艾伦还不是他的爱人，利威尔不想给他口。

利威尔抓着那根活泼且惹眼的玩意，认真的给艾伦手交。他的手很小，就两只手攥着，力度带劲却温柔，手指带着薄薄的刀茧，摩擦着龟头的时候尤为刺激，想到这双手平常怎么反手握刀，怎样捻着红茶杯沿，怎样嫌弃的查看过桌子下的灰尘，让艾伦明明白白的意识到，他的长官正在他身上做着怎样淫荡又不知廉耻的事。

然而利威尔只是撸了一小会，就抓着往屁股里面塞。

“请等等......”

“你又怎么了？”利威尔他本来做好了一口气含住整个阴茎的心理准备，突然的打断，让他的后穴感受到强烈的心理落差，他反而饥渴起来，感觉那里痒得很，“磨磨蹭蹭的，当你是个小姑娘吗？”。

少年仿佛很犹豫，“...我是在想我的阴茎这么粗......挤进去的话我们都会很疼吧？”

“不疼...我不会让你疼的。”利威尔没笑他，他一只手拉着艾伦的手指，让他摸着那朵小小的肉花，“我做了扩张，没有很紧，你插进来试试。”

艾伦用手指摸了摸，那里的褶皱抹了一层橄榄油，中心处敞开的，他把手指插进去，里面也抹了橄榄油的软肉就柔柔的吮着他的手指。

“说了没骗你吧...”利威尔难耐的喘了口气，把艾伦的手拉开，另只手握着阴茎对准屁眼，慢慢的坐下去。

两个人都爽得出了一口气。

利威尔撑在艾伦身上，快速的摆动腰部和臀部，为了让肛门口摩擦到艾伦的整根性器，他屁股的动作幅度很大，每一下都带着啪啪的水声，水亮的油脂从龟头淌到了阴囊。

他的脸离艾伦很近，艾伦能看见他微微垂下的眼睛，纤长的黑色睫毛微微颤抖，像蝴蝶翅膀，被春天的雨沾湿。

“艾伦，舒服吗......”利威尔抬起眼睫看他。

兵长的眼睛好湿，好漂亮，艾伦凝视着那双灰蓝色的眼睛想，他为什么脸那么红，身体抖的那么厉害，里面那样的温暖。

“舒服的...兵长。”艾伦喃喃的说。

利威尔没再说话，专心的伺候那根玩意，只从染湿成淡红色的嘴唇里发出一两声忍耐的气音。

时间渐渐流逝，利威尔他却始终维持着套弄艾伦性器的大幅度和高频率，艾伦能想象到以这样的姿势，即使是利威尔也体力不支，利威尔的手臂，腰腹，大腿都浮现出清晰而凌厉的肌肉的绷痕，汗水接二连三，从士兵长漂亮的身体上滚下。

艾伦也不好受，他的阴茎被那个温暖潮湿的洞穴挤压，摩擦，蹭弄，太爽了，他爽到浑身好几次轻度的痉挛，然而阴茎仍然很硬，一丝一毫软下去的迹象都没有。

突然艾伦感觉自己的阴茎被夹了夹。

不是错觉，利威尔的穴肉正一缩一缩的吸着他的阴茎，想竭尽全力的想从那根肉棒里榨出东西来。

“兵长...”

利威尔没理他，依然微微低着头，只能看见一段秀挺的鼻梁。

他黑色的发丝在空气里甩动，抚过深红色的耳垂。

兵长是在害羞吗..?

又这样边骑边夹了十来分钟，而艾伦仍然没射精。

“怎么还不射啊...”终于利威尔忍不住看向了艾伦，他的眼睛比声音更湿，更软，饱含被羞耻折磨的滚烫和脆弱，他无措，于是他生气，抱怨道：“明明这玩意都这么硬了。”

一种愤怒占据他的情绪，他越说越生气，一边摇着屁股，恨不得将那玩意夹断，催促说：“艾伦，快射出来，别磨磨唧唧的了。”

“你能射出来吧，艾伦？能射就赶紧射啊”

艾伦的眼睛里全是那双灰蓝色的眼睛，那是黎明前天空的颜色，如梦又如幻。

他似懂非懂，又一片混乱，下意识听从了利威尔的指令。

“对不起兵长！”艾伦高声喊道，同时滚烫的液体射入了利威尔的体内。

是尿液。

利威尔懵逼的睁大了眼睛，下意识地夹紧肛门，想把液体含住，而被操开的洞口总夹不紧，逼成细细的一股喷出来，喷在床单上，他的大腿上，艾伦身上，到处都散出轻微的尿液气味。

好脏。

意识到了艾伦把尿射在他体内，洁癖症利威尔终于有了崩溃的感觉。

他几次想骂人，但看着满脸完蛋的少年，到底没骂出口。

这小子...不是十五岁了吗？所以还没能射精吗...

那他都在做什么啊...引诱什么连射精都不懂的孩子...

利威尔心里感到内疚。

尽管由于一贯的别扭，他没打算表现出来。

“你是白痴吗......愣着做什么，去把盆拿过来。”

利威尔说话虽然一向难听，但语气清清冷冷的不让人讨厌，这会儿声音比平常质地更柔软，又带着些鼻音，艾伦听着简直有些甜腻，连忙听话的去找盆子。

他把盆找到，利威尔下床蹲在盆子上，像个女人小便一样岔开两条腿，把屁股里残余的尿液排出，水声敲着铁盆叮叮咚咚的，艾伦大着胆子扫了一眼，敞开的菊花淡黄的尿，他把那处的风景看个精光。

利威尔排完了尿，站起来，背对艾伦用毛巾擦屁股缝，两瓣挺翘的屁股夹着那只小手，小手又揉弄刚接待过艾伦的地方，说色情却又很自然，说自然却是真勾人。

利威尔擦完才转过身，对他说：“明天记着把床单洗了。”

“是！”

艾伦记下这条命令，眼睛却盯着利威尔的性器——那里一直是半硬着的。

艾伦不知哪里来的勇气，一把抓住那里，直视着利威尔问：“...所以说，兵长这里也能射出来的，对吧。”

利威尔从在调查兵团当士兵长，还没被士兵这样以下犯上过，一口血直往上冲，恨不能当场废了他，但这个破孩子抓着他的命根子，他的腿又先软了一半，低声说：“......你！”

艾伦竟然给他撸了起来。

“兵长，我帮你吧好吗？我也想让您舒服啊！”

少年的眼睛清澈而纯粹，利威尔仿佛能看到如果被人拒绝，就会低落丧气的样子。

“......去床上。”利威尔说。

两人滚到了床上，艾伦始终抓着利威尔的阴茎，利威尔被蹭的叫了出来。

他叫起来像只猫，艾伦想。

利威尔调整成尽量舒适的姿势，眯着眼睛打量着艾伦，“想帮我？”

“是的...”艾伦的声音突然顿了下。

两只细瘦白皙的脚踩在他的肩膀上。脚型漂亮，脚趾粉嫩，顺着那不盈一握的脚踝往下窥探，是折叠着的双腿和尽头处，那个大方向他裸露着的，被他的阴茎插到不能闭合的粉红的花。

男人的姿势堪称淫荡至极。

“那你快点啊。”利威尔轻轻说，有些漫不经心的催着艾伦。

艾伦快速动起来。

男人喉咙里又发出猫一样的叫声，仰着头，露出因为快感而来回滚动的喉结。

他小小的乳头兴奋的硬了，下面空无一物的肛门，也像是在抽搐似的，随着手淫的节奏，一张，一合，一张，一合...

艾伦看入了迷。

男人终于射了。

奶白色的精液，淅淅沥沥的飞溅在他的手指上。

艾伦听见自己有些痴的问他：“到底为什么啊......兵长突然和我做这些...”

“您也喜欢我吗？”

利威尔没说话。

我不喜欢你，利威尔想到。

他诚然服从埃尔文的所有命令，用自己的肉体捆绑这个男孩，但利威尔不会卑鄙的说谎。

男孩继续说：“如果不喜欢我，您为什么和我做这些？”

为什么和你做这些...

难道真告诉这个孩子，他最纯洁美好的爱情不过是一场威逼与利诱吗......

他会幻灭的吧，毕竟还在非黑即白的年纪。

“算是......喜欢吧。”利威尔揉了揉艾伦的头。

他对他说了谎。


	3. 19伦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让艾主席上车太难了！不知道怎么回事，此文不仅雷还似乎越来越ooc。文戏怎么这么男，我只是想开车啊！

那一夜之后，利威尔不时仍然会和艾伦上床。他告诉利威尔，虽然射不出精液，但利威尔骑乘他的时候，他感觉很舒服。于是利威尔在少年满眼的渴求下败下阵，他努力服务属下的阴茎，拿手撸，掰开屁股拿小穴去吸，夹紧腿用细腿去蹭，他坚守不给少年用嘴的底线，除了嘴，哪里都被少年怀着旺盛的好奇心开发过，玩弄过，他害羞，却又仿佛毫不知羞，白天，他是长官与监护人，在每天的晚上，他是十五岁少年心爱的性玩具。

脱下军服的时候，艾尔文打量着他身上星星点点激烈性爱的痕迹，有点无奈的笑了。

“你太宠他了。”

利威尔下意识的侧过身，“......喂，这是你让我去做这种事的。”

尽管知道和艾伦上床完全是艾尔文的命令，利威尔心里也很明白，艾尔文不会对自己满身淫乱痕迹的样子怀有好感。

“我不是你这个意思。”艾尔文从背后环着他的腰，然后给他解释，“只是你这样宠着他，他可能反而不怎么听话。”

其实利威尔把埃尔文的话听进去了。只是还没能让他成功地在和艾伦的对抗中摸索出经验，他就随着调查兵团，从巨树之森，到王都，以至玛利亚夺还战。

利威尔亲手结束了埃尔文的生命，而艾伦看见了帕拉迪岛的宿命。

一个沉湎过去的人，一个在为未来战斗的人。

他们渐行渐远。

艾伦的个子长高了很多，宽阔的肩膀像港岸的山岩，迎着暴烈的骄阳和从远方奔袭而来的不止的海风。

利威尔的心里，却仍一厢情愿的，把他当做了那个十五岁的孩子。

飞艇逃离雷贝里欧的上空，利威尔关上单独关押艾伦的房间门，哭声和欢呼声都隔绝在外面。

他半跪在艾伦的面前，犹豫片刻终于伸出手轻轻碰了碰那红肿的脸颊，“疼吗？”

后面的话他想好了，他想说，知道疼就别闯祸。

艾伦微微抬起眼睛看他，没理会他的问题，“我闻到了你身上橄榄油的味道...”

他没什么表情的问利威尔，“刚见面你就想上床了吗？”

思念以及爱的情绪用这样平淡的口气解读出来。利威尔感到一些窘迫。

他确实不该这样。太莽撞，也太淫荡了。

“把裤子脱了吧。难道说你还在等我？”艾伦对利威尔说。

利威尔愣了片刻解开裤子，把内裤也脱下来了。他不想让别人认为他矫情。

然而他秀气的阴茎没被碰过就半勃，暖白色的皮肉上竖起了深粉色的一根，顶端吞吞吐吐的流出水，让他不仅不矫情，还显得十分饥渴。

“真是失礼啊。”艾伦评论着哪里，像一声轻微的嗤笑，“......在别人的面前勃起了，现在的你连半点自控能力都没有吗。”

“我......”利威尔感觉有点羞耻，又有点委屈。

因为我很想你啊。他想说，但是没说出口。

“我要从背后操你。”艾伦盯着利威尔的下体，一股子不容置喙的口气。

利威尔纤细的眉毛皱着，“你别用你这种语气和我说话。”

但仿佛只是一句抱怨，利威尔的身体顺从的转过去趴着，他的臀部高高的耸着，背部和腰部流淌出优美的曲线，两腿朝着艾伦打开，露出那朵柔嫩，温暖又湿滑的肉花。

他的姿势极尽淫糜，而又全无防备，像被教的极其驯熟的宠物。

他背对着艾伦，感受到粗长的棍状物慢慢的挤进了他的穴道。他有点惊讶艾伦性器的硬度，但没想太多，他在帕岛寂寞了几个月，曾经被两根巨物填满过的屁股一下子空落落的，说不空虚是假的，他痒的难受了就自己找东西捅后面，钢笔，黄瓜，刀柄，他都试过，进入身体后都是那样冷，让他回忆不起来属于人的性器在身体里是怎样的触感。

但是他没想过找别人。

如此荒唐的世界，仿佛在怎样放荡也不过如此。

“嗯...啊啊.....好大啊...逼要被撑坏了......屁股要被艾伦插爆了...艾伦....”

这是艾伦的性器。这样的想法，像一根锁链将在悬崖边踯躅的他锁住。

他忍不住伸出手抓住自己在空气中甩荡的性器自慰。被思念之人填满的感觉，将淫荡姿态主动地展露在艾伦目光中的感觉，翻腾着他久久沉寂的心。他感觉被需要，被依赖，这种很美好的想法让他分身变得很硬，很烫，像流泪似的流出清亮的黏液，亮晶晶的挂在他手指之间。

不知在何时，一道阴影铺散在他的前方。

利威尔抬头，看到了衣冠整齐的艾伦，用一种冷漠的表情俯视着他。

艾伦没在操他。而插在他身体里面的...不知道什么东西。

利威尔睁大了眼睛，有些想不明白似的，“.......你想做什么啊艾伦？”

艾伦却说道，“......我也想知道，你在做什么啊。”

他说话的时候，脸上带着捉摸不出的阴郁。利威尔直觉他有话要说，也拉不下脸在那样审视的目光下继续玩自己。他绷住肌肉打算站起来，仿佛猜到了他的想法，后边小穴里的棒状物一下变粗了不少，脆弱的肠壁撑到极致裂开，饶是利威尔也忍受不住的闷哼出来。他感受着鲜血流出，沿着腿的根部滚烫的落下。

他抬头看着艾伦，带着一点茫然和委屈的神色。

“凭空制造硬质化的物品，这是被我吃掉的战锤巨人的能力。”艾伦半蹲在他面前，看着自己纹路粗糙的手心，对利威尔说。

“在我的操控下结晶体可以在一瞬间，从你的肛门穿过你的脏器，再从咽喉刺出来。现在的你仍然有洁癖吧，兵长。你应该不会喜欢这个场景——被人发现的时候一丝不挂，你嘴巴里可能还残留着自己的排泄物。”

“你想......杀了我？”利威尔抬起脸看艾伦，两颗灰蓝色的眼珠，仿佛黯淡了。

“别装了...你并不怕威胁对吧？”艾伦粗暴的抓起利威尔的头发，强迫着他不准躲避对视，“应该说，玛利亚夺还战之后，你就一直停留在了对艾尔文史密斯的回忆里。”

“当年你主动勾引我也是他教你的吧？”

利威尔咬着牙，没有回答。

艾伦的手用力攥紧那柔软的黑发，微微勾了勾唇角，“原来你也不过如此......做过了的事情，还想用沉默来抵赖吗？”

利威尔感觉因为脖颈的过分仰起，他的声音显得破碎，“是......是他教的我......但...”

艾伦耐心的倾听着他的解释，然而利威尔什么也没说出来。

他无法否认。

他犯下的错，应该让他承担。

利威尔听见艾伦继续说，“在马莱的时候，我从吉克那里知道了一些阿克曼一族的情况。阿克曼族人原本是王族的武侍，你们在认定了“主君”之后，会最大限度的激发血统中的战斗能力......然后将从此变成只会执行主人命令的奴隶。”

奴隶两个字刺伤了利威尔，他低声喊道：“不是这样的！”

“闭嘴！”打断利威尔的话，艾伦盯着利威尔站起来，“被人当妓女使用，拿手堵住屁股像便器一样夹紧尿液的时候，你或许在因为完成了主人命令而自豪吧。”

“你知道吗利威尔......每次我想起第一次看到自由之翼在我的眼前，就是那次城墙下你的披风上的图案。”

仿佛知道他要说出怎样的话，利威尔不禁闭上眼睛，沉默的咬紧牙齿。

“你这样像母狗一样的活着的人，也配自由之名吗？”

那冷酷的质问从高处降下，带着已经消逝的厌恨所残留的痕迹，像一声尘埃落定的审判。

利威尔在地上蜷缩着，他那敏感的阴茎，肛门，奶子都维持着兴奋的状态，在等待被人热切的爱抚。橄榄油的气味曾经是亲密而甜蜜的，现在只剩下苦味。

“对不起......”利威尔把手按在脸上，他的心里感觉到委屈了，感觉到抱歉，但泪水没流出，他面前的是艾伦，他不许，也做不到在艾伦面前哭出来。他又说，“对不起。”

“但是...”他几乎像挣扎一样看着艾伦，难堪里说不清的愤怒，“我也让你爽过的吧...我们做过那么多次。”

你难道没有看出来吗...我们做过那么多次，你一点没感受到吗？

即使知道了当年的缘由，你就......这么看待我吗。

“和被人豢养多年的家畜说话果然费劲一些......”青年皱着眉毛，冷淡的看着他。“到如今你还想着用这个约束我？之前你完成的你主人的那些任务，我都忘掉了，你也是最好都忘了吧。”

忘了。

利威尔睁大了眼睛。

这种事......怎么可以被忘记啊？

“......艾伦！”心里面像一根细弦崩断，利威尔几乎失态般的大喊着那个男孩的名字。

十九岁的青年俯视着他慌张无措的长官，他性启蒙的爱人，表情里逐渐的流露出一丝烦闷。

“地板都被你的逼水搞湿了啊，”最终他叹了口气，不想和利威尔多说，“你擦下地吧，不然被人看到了你要怎么解释？”

明显带着逐客令语气的话让利威尔呆愣了半晌。

几乎无法抑制的，童年时候开始的被抛弃的感受，像潮水般涌动起来。

混杂着没被选择的自卑感，冲破了他对自己的情感限制，在一瞬间将他淹没和吞噬。

夹着仍然埋在体内的棒子，利威尔提着裤子站起来，一声不吭的重新穿好了衣服。

利威尔把舱门轰然关上。

地牢里，韩吉刚走了，昏暗的烛火冷冷地照着。

他在等那个人...

等一场诀别。

等了很久那个人才进来。

他进来的动作很轻，像一只柔软的猫。他的眼睛看着他，不再如几日前柔情似水，流露出伤痕累累后的冷静。

“韩吉......说你什么都不说。”犹豫了片刻，利威尔开口，说明了来意。

艾伦走过去，隔着地牢的铁栏轻声问他，“你觉得见到你我就会改主意？”

利威尔看着那双碧绿色的眼睛，明亮到让人产生灼烧的感觉。

他沉默着不说话。

清浅的红茶香在空气里幽幽的泛滥着。艾伦无法抑制，想起了利威尔被他抱着时驯顺而动人样子。

“你会吸吗？”

利威尔看了他一眼，仍然沉默着，沉默的让艾伦感到烦躁。

等了很久后，利威尔跪在艾伦面前。他哑着声音说。

“......会。”

隔着两根铁栏，艾伦把裆部从空隙中顶出去。和利威尔秀气的鼻尖只隔了几厘米的距离。

利威尔他控制不住的深吸了口气，空气中炽热的气味简直带着辛辣，让他感到想退缩。

他张开了嘴，隔着裤子将那里一口气含了进去。

他的嘴非常小，艾伦的性器非常大，他必须把嘴张到非常的开才能含住哪里。布料被他的口水打湿了，被艾伦的性器顶出勃起的形状，布料就皱皱的堆在他的脸上。

“真骚。”艾伦看着那张因为口交而变形到不好看的脸，说道。

利威尔的睫毛抖了抖。

如果在之前，他会理解为艾伦很喜欢他的样子——就像埃尔文也这样说他、

然而和说他是“母狗”的话联系一起，利威尔明白艾伦在嘲笑他。

利威尔用牙齿灵巧的扯下艾伦的裤子，那根粗壮的性器一下子抽在他的脸上，脸颊上抽出一条浅红的痕。

他又伸出了红艳的舌头，灵敏轻柔的舔着那根阳具，像孩童舔舐着棒棒糖。就连脸上的表情，也是全然一股子清纯，唯有眼梢微微吊着，被欺负的狠了似的微微闪着光，泛着几分妩媚的味道。

“别在我面前装纯。”艾伦被利威尔口的气息重了些，扯紧了利威尔的头发，“吃进去。把你伺候你主人骚劲拿出来。”

利威尔垂下眼睛，顿了顿，用舌头卷着怒张的龟头很慢很慢的吞进去。粗长的阳具向前，顺着重力和利威尔口腔温柔的指引，一直往前挺进。

利威尔没有给艾伦吸。他选择给他深喉。

在捅过喉腔的时候，喉咙的软肉被刺激，利威尔严重的干呕起来，肌肉猛烈的收缩让艾伦的龟头爽到不行，是操穴和吸屌远远无法比拟的快感，肉棒更加的坚硬，利威尔紧紧的抓着铁栏，坚定的让性器继续深入，不顾这让他全身都随着喉管激烈的不停抽搐。

虽然很狼狈，但看得出来，他不是第一次给别人深喉。

被艾尔文调教过很多次吧，这样跪在地上，忍受着不适，磨练技巧，利威尔士兵长做事情向来很刻苦。

利威尔睁着一双流泪的眼睛看他，生理性的泪水下，递着一双希望能被肯定的眼神。

给艾尔文深喉的时候，也哭过很多次吧。吃着男人的鸡巴的时候，也像小狗狗似的，摇着尾巴求表扬吧。

“贱货。”艾伦一口气把整根鸡巴拔出来，吐出一口粗气，“裤子脱了，屁股对过来。”

“我要从背后操你。”

一模一样的话语。

上次说出这句话的艾伦，只是使用了战锤巨人的能力，用拥有阳具形状的结晶体玩弄利威尔的身体。

但是艾伦确信利威尔仍然会照他的话做。

因为再次走到他面前的利威尔，是一个被他亲手打碎过后，被愧疚和任务失败两种情绪交替折磨的赎罪者。

果然，内心斗争了良久的利威尔，终于再次解开束缚在身上的皮带，脱下调差兵团的黑色裤子，露出了洁白而纤细的身体。他犹豫了一下，然后用手掰开两瓣屁股，将那个粉红的小口对准两根光滑的铁栏之间，然后趴在地上，屁股对着艾伦翘起来。

“艾伦......”利威尔被羞耻催促着，声音很轻的询问，“你......你要进来吗？”

艾伦拿着肉棒在洞口戳了戳，小肉花就敏感的缩了缩。他问利威尔，  
“你的橄榄油呢？以为我不想操你了？”

利威尔沉默片刻，“......你本来就已经嫌弃我了吧。”

艾伦挑了下眉毛，没有回答，拍了拍那个利威尔的屁股蛋，“你拿口水给你的逼润滑。里面太紧了，我没法进去。”

利威尔像是无法接受艾伦的要求，他低声向着艾伦说，“你就这么进来吧......不紧，我努力放松那里。”

“做不到的话就不要浪费时间。”

更长时间的沉默，利威尔再次照做了。

吉克他说的没错，阿克曼家族的族人，从来是把别人放在自己的前面。即使是像利威尔这样有强烈自尊的军官，也可以出于服从主人的命令而善于忍耐，无限的降低底线。

利威尔将手指放进自己的口腔吮吸，取出来之后带着晶亮的涎水，再拨开后穴的媚肉，伸进去，模仿性交的样子在艾伦的注视下抽插肠道，然后又把从后穴里取出的手指，放进嘴里再次润湿。

地牢昏黄的光线打在调查兵团士兵长扭动的身体上，折射出了十分暧昧的光晕。那样不驯而果敢的男人，跪趴在脏污的地面表演着肛门扩张，贱极了，骚极了，也荒唐极了。

利威尔感觉自己该是要崩溃的了，然而他没有崩溃。他只是近似麻木的重复着舔手指和扩张肛门的动作。他的自尊心在艾伦说他像母狗的时候碎过了一次，仅仅几日的修复没挽回六年来不断被加深的感情。他现在没资格没能力成为艾伦的监护人，事情是从艾尔文离开的时候变糟的吧，赎罪也没什么，他应该做的，如果艾伦需要他这样做。

利威尔不知道用口水揉了多久的穴，直到肠道里变得足够湿和足够软，足够的淫荡。像不知廉耻，像天性放浪。

他重新摆出了之前的姿势，做出了无声的邀请。

艾伦终于操了他。

和用巨人之力做出来的不同样，艾伦的性器更烫，熟练的碾压着他的前列腺。

他想叫春又有些自惭形秽，只能小声的呜呜哽咽，听上去反而更显出他的骚来。

大开大合的操弄下，利威尔撑着手臂不让自己被顶的往前爬，一面撅着屁股往铁栏上凑。丰满的屁股被铁丝无情勒着，显得分外色情。

大抵是感觉气氛好，利威尔凑出了一点的勇气，一边控制着不断溢出到嘴边的喘息，他不想看上去太淫荡了，那样会让他显得没有说服力，“艾伦，军团的命令，我明天就要带着吉克去往巨木之森。”

“之后...我没办法陪着你了。”

利威尔咬紧牙，终于把那句话说出口。

“艾伦，我只是...想要保护你。”

不仅是欺骗和交易，我想要保护你。

我也一直爱着你。

猛然，身后的青年将性器抽出了他的身体。

他的声音低沉而烦躁，他说。

“你走吧。”

利威尔转过身，青年又重新坐在阴影里。像一尊任你千言万语，也无情无欲，静默的塑像。

利威尔心里明白，这是...他与艾伦的诀别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吉克利对不起，暂时没想出来原著向的话，吉怎么强上的问题。把吉克绑起来骑的话，好像也不太合适


End file.
